


Study date

by Cinnamon_wings



Category: Free!
Genre: Adorable, Butts, Cute, Did I mention this was fluff?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Sweetness, action-packed library chase scene, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_wings/pseuds/Cinnamon_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei finds out that Nagisa is really cute in his glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study date

.

Nagisa sighed. It wasn't a normal exhale, it was a loud, over-dramatic one that called for attention. Rei clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes in response.  
Nagisa said he could choose where they went for their date, so he did. The library was a perfectly acceptable place for a date.   
...wasn't it?  
No matter, Rei lightly shook his head and returned his thoughts to the piece of non-fiction literature before him.  
Nagisa was so inexplicably bored he would have considered dumping Rei if he didn't know Rei so well.   
"Rei?"  
Rei hummed distractedly in response. Nagisa knew from experience that any kind of reply that wasn't an actual word meant Rei was not listening. Rei loved words and would otherwise use them.   
So, Nagisa tried something different -just for laughs. He checked that no one else was close.  
"Rei, I want you to dress like a chicken and dance to Shakira."  
Rei nodded, eyes still glued to his book.  
Nagisa snickered. That got Rei's attention.  
"What?"  
Nagisa smiled innocently.  
"Nothing."  
"Right, but normally humans don't spontaneously break out into laughter at nothing," said Rei with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Oh, well, I just noticed how into that book you are, Rei-chan."  
Rei closed his eyes and smiled, beginning to ramble on about the book and quantum space-time thingies. Nagisa was instantly bored - and boredom drives Nagisa to the very borders of evil.  
Nagisa swooped a hand in and stole Rei's glasses, placing them on his own face.   
"Nagisa!!" Rei whisper-shouted, conscious of the quiet library. "Give them back!"  
Nagisa merely giggled and ran when Rei dove for him.  
Rei followed and heckled him.  
"Seriously, you'll smudge them! Scratch them, even! They're important!"  
Nagisa ended up in the aisle created by two bookshelves. He tried to duck between two, but tripped.   
Rei found him on his butt all they way over in the history and geography section (900 of the Dewey decimal system). He sighed and went to help him up, but he was already struggling up by himself. Nagisa was partially standing, partially squatting as he used the bookshelf for leverage. Rei's secretly perverse part of his brain noted that Nagisa's butt stuck out while he did this and Rei silently cursed reproductive instincts for the slight blush that formed on his cheeks.   
Nagisa admitted defeat and let Rei take him by the shoulders and waist to help him back up. After fluttering about and checking him to see if he was mortally wounded, Rei stood straight and looked down into Nagisa's eyes.  
Rei took a moment to smile with relief and a touch of maternal scolding, but he was interrupted yet again by reproductive instincts. Nagisa looked... beautiful? Cute in his glasses. Wisps of curly blonde hair caressed the red frames, the rectangles made a complimentary conflict with his soft, heart-shaped face. Under watery lenses shone warm magenta eyes flattered by long, light-brown lashes. His lips were plump and slightly parted to reveal a hint of white teeth and a pink tongue -  
"Rei?"  
His eyes widened and he focused them intently on Nagisa's eyes again, the blush on his cheeks darkening and spreading.   
"Ah, uh, yes?"  
Nagisa's eyes sparkled and he pouted his lips - Rei could have fallen to his knees and died a happy man.  
"Can we go? I'm bored."  
"Y-you're... bored?! But this place is filled with-" Rei dropped his plea and sighed once again.   
"Yeah, fine."  
Nagisa's smile was infectious, though.  
"Yayy! Can we get ice cream on the way? I want strawberry~ Ooh, I wonder if they have those waffle cones with the sprinkles around the top? Rei, share a banana split with me! Or, no, a milkshake!! Won't that be romantic?"  
It was at this point that Rei took back his glasses and tuned Nagisa out. However, the smile didn't leave his face and the thoughts of his perfect boyfriend didn't leave his mind. The held hands as they left the library.


End file.
